


the tommywilbur show

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: : ), :), Dead Wilbur Soot, Grieving TommyInnit, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ITS A WANDAVISION AU, Just read, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), and his mind is being twisted/manipulated, but all sfw, but there is no like major nsfw shit, i know phil isn't tommy's dad, in this fic phil is tommy's dad, sfw consent issues, tags will be added as this fic goes on!, technically wilbur is alive against his wishes, then there is also karlnapity because im soft, this is my fig tho, tommy sorta knows that, were not weird here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: Tommy thought he had everything. That was until the Egg offered him something he couldn’t refuse.His own world, where everyone was friendly, and Wilbur was alive, and well, sane.-(Author note: This is essentially a platonic WandaVision AU, but no shipping of Tommy and Wilbur because we’re not gross!)-TECHNICALLY ON HIATUS TILL I FIND THE TIME TO FINISH THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS : )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	1. pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: SFW Consent Issues, Death Mentioned, Implied & Minor Manipulation
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> I've been watching WandaVision. Then I was like, what's one thing the egg could give Tommy he doesn't have? Wilbur. Here is Tommy living in a fun town the egg has created, with almost all the SMP, including a "revived" Schlatt and Wilbur. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.

The young boy quickly bounced over to the couch the second his mother announced he was allowed to watch TV, excitement radiating off of him. The Dream SMP was finally getting a new television show. It was supposed to be funny, and they hadn’t gotten their own show in years. They always had to borrow from Hermitcraft or MCC.

“Mom! Do we have popcorn?” The kid yelled out, just as he settled on the couch, a blanket pulled up to his chin.

“Of course we do, pumpkin.” The woman replied, shouting from the kitchen. She knew her son was excited about this show, as it was something to do; they didn’t get many visitors on the SMP’s outskirts. “Would you like extra butter?”  
  


“Yes, please!” Her son answered as he grabbed the controller and flipped through the channels. He found the right program, watching the ads as he waited for it to start. After a while, his Mom flopped on the couch beside him, the show beginning to start.

It had an opening that introduced its two main characters. The first was shown to be dressed in a very dark academia style. In the small video, he was seen writing for the newspaper and playing a song called ‘My L’manberg’ on the guitar. After a short montage of life moments, his name flashed on the screen. ‘Wilbur.’

Then the younger brother was introduced. He seemed to have a very chaotic core style, the only goal to annoy everyone in town. He was obviously a comic relief character. His montage included a quick glimpse at his antics, life, and his best friend. It ended briefly before showing the character’s name. ‘Tommy’

“So, what’s this show called?” The mother asked, her son curled into her side. The boy just pointed towards the screen, the opening montage finishing up. She squinted as the title came up on the screen.

“The TommyWilbur Show.”

* * *

“Tommy! You have to wake up!” Wilbur’s piercing voice instantly woke up the younger boy, especially considering they only lived in a small apartment. Tommy hesitantly opened his eyes, waking up to the smell of breakfast. Thank god for Wilbur’s cooking.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Tommy shouted from his tiny bedroom, beginning to sit up and stretch. Still tired from his late-night, the boy began dragging himself to the kitchen. Wilbur’s grinned face greeted his exhausted one.

“There is my gremlin child.” Wilbur giggled, ushering for Tommy to come to sit.

“And there is my annoying brother,” Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes as he slipped into one of the bar stools, laying his head down on the counter. He got a few seconds of peace before Wilbur promptly hit him across the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

“Hey! Come on, dude!” Tommy exclaimed, perking himself up, only to find his breakfast on a plate in front of him. “Oh, thank you.” 

“Well! I am off to work.” Wilbur announced, grabbing his work bag off the counter. “Get ready, then grab Sapnap from downstairs. It’s always safer to walk to school with someone.” He reached over to ruffle Tommy’s hair.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Tommy teased, giving his brother a half-ass salute. Wilbur just smirked, rolled his eyes, and headed towards the door.  
  
“I’ll see you soon, kiddo.” Wilbur smiled, his voice going soft. His posture quickly changed, though, as if he were animated. He opened the door, giving Tommy a classic wave before heading out into the world.

Tommy ate his breakfast in silence, only catching the time as he finished. He swore under his breath, realizing he was going to be late. There was a sense of panic, but then calm washed over him. He snapped his fingers, and he looked picture-perfect for the day.

Thank god for his powers. He’d have to visit _it_ sometime soon. Grabbing his school bag, he rushed out of his apartment. Taking the stairs down a floor, he approached the Skeppy-Halo residence.

He knocked once before slumping down. It didn’t take long for the door to open; Skeppy and Sapnap coming into view. Mr. Bad was probably already at school; he taught English class, and sometimes history on occasion.

“Shall we head to school, nerd?” Sapnap asked, grabbing his bag from Skeppy. His tone was obviously light-hearted. Besides, he and Tommy always teased each other. It was regular. Tommy nodded, laughter creeping up his throat.

He waved goodbye to one of the boy’s surrogate fathers, Skeppy, as Sapnap closed the door behind them. The two of them made their way to the elevator and got in. With a grin on his face, Sapnap swung an arm around Tommy’s shoulders.

“So, what’s on the agenda today, Tommy?”

* * *

Wilbur strode into the office building he worked at. It was a nice job. ~~Though, he couldn’t remember how he got it. He couldn’t even remember life before-~~

“Hey, Wilbur! “ A voice shook him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to find Karl leaning on his desk. Karl was one of Wilbur’s colleagues. He was a young and inspiring writer. He had written a few books before landing a job at the newspaper office.

His stories were written so beautifully. Wilbur couldn’t help but admire his work. His favourite was probably the Lost City of Mizu. Although Karl self-published so fast, it was hard to keep up with all his books.

“Hey, Karl!” Wilbur chimed, slipping into his chair, before swirling to face the younger man. “How’s the new novel coming along?” He asked, his voice polite. He had most of his work done, so he could spare a few minutes talking to Karl.

“Good!” Karl began, always excited to talk about his writing. “This one is called the Masquerade. I’m just editing it.” He paused, and it seemed as if time stopped. "E _veryone should read it._ ”

Karl’s voice threw Wilbur off. It seemed almost cryptic and forceful. Why would Karl demand people to read his books? Usually, the boy was bubbly and always talked about free will. Perhaps it was necessary.

“Anyways! I’ve got a story to write.” Karl sighed, walking over to his desk, which was beside Wilbur’s. “George is like working us to the bone, even though he never comes in.” A few curse words were coming out of his mouth as he settled into his chair. “Always fucking asleep.”

Wilbur giggled, a smile creeping onto his face. Karl looked okay now; perhaps he was just very proud of his most recent story. It was nothing to be worried about. ~~Right?~~ He looked down at his assignment.

It was simple; write a story on the new community park and its benefits to the city. He smiled, picking up his pen and beginning to write. It would be a nice day, ~~just like usual~~.

* * *

The walk to school wasn’t that long; Tommy and Sapnap had arrived in about ten minutes or so. Their regular group greeted them. Tubbo instantly latched onto Tommy’s side, and Sapnap headed over to meet Quackity.

Quackity, Sapnap and Karl were all together. Sapnap was finishing up a victory lap at school to get more credits, while Karl had a job and Quackity had gone to law school. But, Big Q, as Tommy called him, always had free time in the morning. He always used that time to drop off coffees to his boyfriends or get in extra affection.

“Thank you,” Sapnap whispered, leaning into the hug Quackity had offered him. As much as he denied it, he was a sucker for physical contact.

“No problem, Sap,” Quackity whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger’s hair. Tommy and Tubbo giggled at the couple’s displays of PDA; it was a daily routine. The two turned around, laughing at the kid’s antics.

“Knock it off, Tommy, one day you’ll get a partner, and come to me begging for tips.” Big Q teased, separating his body from Sapnap’s.

“I don’t need tips!” Tommy huffed, feigning annoyance. “All the women flock to me!” He announced, and the whole group broke out in laughter.

“Alright, alright.” Quackity declared, ending the light-hearted arguing and looking at his watch. “You all have class, and I’ve got to drop this to Karl.” The three kids nodded; Quackity heading on his way.

“Tell him I said hello?” Sapnap called after his boyfriend, who nodded with a smile on his face. After they all said goodbye to Big Q, the group headed towards the school. They barely even got to their lockers before a Badboyhalo skidded into the scene.

“You three!” He ordered, probably sounding way too demanding for the moment. “Come with me.” The kids exchanged an awkward glance, but as Sapnap fell into line behind his Dad, the other two did as well.

Bad led the students into the teacher’s lounge, and the second they entered, a screeching cry could be heard.

“What the fuck?” Sapnap cursed, followed by Tommy’s additional swear words.

“Language!” Bad shouted before directing the group’s attention to the couch. There was a baby, sitting in a car seat, crying. The three sent a confused look to Bad, who sighed and then answered.

“I need you to take care of it.”

* * *

Time seemed to pause before Tommy spoke. “Sorry, you want us to do what?” Tommy asked, his tone obviously more dramatic than needed.

“We found it out front of the school,” Bad explained. “Social services and the police are going to be here later. We don’t know when. All the teachers are busy, so we need you to care for it.”

“What do we get out of it?” Sapnap mused, putting his hands on his hips sarcastically. Tommy agreed, wanting a bonus as well. Tubbo just seemed more interested in the crying baby, making his way over to the couch.

“Jesus, really?” Bad sighed, rubbing his temple. “Extra credit? I’ll raise your marks a little?” Sapnap and Tommy looked at him as if it wasn’t enough. “I won’t give you homework.”

“Sounds good, big man,” Tommy assured, to which Sapnap nodded. Bad left them with a small set of instructions before rushing out the door to get to his class. The two boys turned their attention to Tubbo and the child.

“He won’t stop crying,” Tubbo complained, sitting the baby on his knee, bobbing up and down.

“Oh, come on, how hard can it be?” Sapnap challenged, swooping the baby off of Tubbo. That certainly didn’t help, only instigating more cries from the little one. “What the fuck? Tommy, please take it.” The baby was then thrust into Tommy’s arms.

“Hey, baby birdie,” Tommy spoke, his voice soft and gentle. He set the kid on his hip, starting to rock around the room. It didn’t seem to work.

“Oh, please, c’mon, I need this extra credit,” Tommy begged, pleading with a child who probably couldn’t understand him. “Just quiet down.” Tubbo and Sapnap were now giggling, watching Tommy’s feeble attempts.

It seemed like forever since the three students had entered the room. The baby had not stopped crying, and everyone’s heads were spinning.

“I’m calling Karl. I can’t fucking listen to this,” Sapnap muttered, his tone aggressive as he pulled out his phone. Tubbo did the same but instead sent a text. Thankfully, Karl picked up after only one ring or two.

“ _What’s up, Sap?_ ” Karl’s voice rang through the phone, enthusiastic as ever. Before Sapnap could speak, the writer interrupted. “Wait, what’s that noise in the background?”

“How do you stop a baby from crying, love?” Sapnap inquired, and there was a deafening silence from the other side.

“ _What was that, honey?_ ” Karl’s voice seemed confused, and rightfully so.

“How do you stop a baby from crying?” Sapnap repeated, trying to shush the baby as he spoke.

“ _Wow, did you go and adopt a child without Quackity and me_?” Karl asked, his voice amused.

“No!” Sapnap quickly interjected. “Just-I’ll tell you after. Please help.”

"W _ell, have you tried feeding it or giving it a pacifier?_ ” Karl offered, and the three boys all shared a confused look. They were supposed to feed it?

“Thanks, Karl!” Sapnap concluded, briefly ending the call, but not before hearing echoing laughter from the other side. Tommy could hear Wilbur’s voice, as well. He knew thought Wilbur and Karl would be good friends.

Tubbo quickly rushed over to the fridge, pulling out items like apple sauces and fruits. He held them each up to Tommy, who shook his head. Eventually, he pulled out milk, to which Tommy nodded.

They had to improvise, warming it by putting a cup into a bowl of hot water. Then the group had no bottle, and they ultimately resorted to a straw in a cup. After a few minutes of drinking from the boy’s crazy contraption, the baby had seemed to settle down.

The three were now settled on the couch, a sleeping child in Sapnap’s arms. Tommy was just sitting, exhausted. Re-thinking the decision of babysitting for extra credit. A giggle from Tubbo got their attention. Tommy and Sapnap looked over at him, confused.

“Dad told me that if he was teething to put hard liquor on his teeth,” Tubbo explained, showing off the text message from his Dad, Schlatt. “Wonder where he got that idea from.”

The whole group just burst into laughter, snuggling back into the couch, enjoying the peace.

  
~~_The camera pans out, fading to black._ ~~

* * *

Bad, along with a colleague, Eret, crept into the teacher’s lounge. They smirked slightly, finding the three kids and the baby passed out on the couch. Eret quickly grabbed the infant, but not before snapping an adorable picture to send to Wilbur, Schlatt and Skeppy.

Eret sent Bad a thankful smile as he left to take the child to social services. Bad approached the couch, gently shaking his students awake. They were all groggy as they opened their eyes, and the teacher could tell the baby had exhausted them.

After helping them grab their things, Bad ushered them all to the car. Although the kids hadn’t realized it, they had spent the whole school day taking care of the child. Social services had been later than expected, and the teachers figure Tommy, Sapnap, and Tubbo were doing a great job.

He dropped Tubbo off first, waving goodbye to the boy and his Dad. The brunette lived with his father in some uppity, rich condo. The next stop was the apartment complex. He dragged Sapnap to their room before chaperoning Tommy up to his.

“Thank you, Bad.” Wilbur smiled as Bad opened the door, dropping Tommy off. “I’ll make sure he gets some rest.” He shut the door, taking Tommy’s things and guiding him to the couch.

“How was your day, Wilby?” Tommy asked once the two brothers were snuggled up together.

“It was good. I had an interesting conversation with Karl, though.” That caught Tommy’s attention. ~~He couldn’t let Wilbur find out.~~ “Just something about his new books.” Tommy let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“That’s nice.” Tommy paused, thinking. “Why don’t we watch some TV?” Wilbur smiled, ruffling Tommy’s head before grabbing the controller.

“Sounds good, kiddo.”

* * *

The second Tommy was in bed, he let himself get taken away from his dream world. A world where everyone was happy. He wasn’t surprised when he woke up in the remains of L’manberg, a red, non-transparent barrier surrounding it. Hell, everyone knocked out of consciousness on the crowd didn’t even shock him. He had been here before anyways.

“Hello?” He called out, waiting for a response.

“Dear child, why have you come here?” A voice called, and soon a figure appeared before Tommy. This time, _it_ took the form of a beautiful woman in a red dress. There were also red vine-like things going down her face.

“Will people find out about the deal we made?” Tommy asked, his voice soft and fearful.

“No, little one.” She reassured, placing a gentle hand on Tommy’s cheek. “As long as you listen, and you keep everyone under my control, you can live your life.”  
  


“ _I know you don’t want to lose your friends. I don’t want you to either._ ” She smiled. “So, do listen to me, okay?” Tommy hesitantly nodded, feeling himself being pulled back into the reality-like sleep.

_“Thank you, Egg.”_

* * *

The young boy absently listened as the end credits rolled. The outro was over, and now it was just playing some random song.

_Oh, a new family just moved to town_

_A regular brother and a bro_

_Who left a crater to find a quiet life_

_TommyWilbur!_

_He’s a traumatized teen with a blown-up home_

_He’s a brother who’s part phantom_

_How will this duo fit in and fulfill all?_

_By sharing the egg like you’ve never seen_

_TommyWilbur!_


	2. please stand by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out! Hope you enjoy it! ♡
> 
> TWS: SFW Consent Issues, Death Mentioned, Implied & Minor Manipulation

“Mates, have you heard from Tommy recently?” Phil asked out loud, hoping to get an answer from either Techno or Ranboo. The group hadn’t really left the cottage in a few days, and today was no different. Phil had just gotten a wee bit concerned, especially when no follow-up came with the hotel opening invite.

“Why do you care?” Techno scoffed, not setting his copy of Art of War down. Phil sent a glare, causing him to put his hands up in surrender. “No. I haven’t heard from him.”  
  
“I haven’t heard from him either.” Ranboo piped up, flipping one of the pancakes he and Phil were cooking. “I do know he hangs out with Puffy and Sam a lot more now. They are kinda like his parents-” Ranboo promptly shut up, not wanting to bring up past memories.

“I heard from Puffy recently.” Techno offered, seemingly more interested in the conversation. “We had been talking about the egg. She said she was going on a trip to get materials with Sam.” He paused, trying to remember their discussion. “Apparently, they are actually headed back today.”

“Well, perhaps we should go check-in?” Phil suggested as he began plating some pancakes for Techno. Distributing the perfect amount of butter on top. “For the whole egg situation, you now?” ~~Not for Tommy.~~

“Sure, why not?” Techno agreed, eagerly grabbing the fork and digging into the meal Phil had prepared. “We’ll leave at around noon.” He declared, his mouth full of food. Phil sighed, digging into his own food.

He wasn’t going for the egg; he was going for Tommy. As much as he thought blowing up L’manberg was justified, he couldn’t ignore the pure fear and hatred in Tommy’s eyes. Had he really been that bad of a father? He shook himself. He couldn’t think like that.

Breakfast passed by quickly, and eventually, the group was getting ready to set off on their trip. Techno had sent a communicator message out, telling those in town he was stopping by. He was surprised to see that _only_ Puffy and Sam had responded. Where was everyone else?   
  
He shrugged it off, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Phil and Ranboo were both ready as well, following the piglin-hybrid.

With that, they set off.

* * *

Sam had been growing quite concerned. He’d been gone for around three days and had heard absolutely nothing from Tommy. Sure, the hotel was finished, but Tommy loved Sam Nook, so it was odd for him not to reach out. Sam Nook was his creation, so the bot always checked in with him.

He had expressed his concerns to Puffy, who tried to make up an excuse, but it was clear she was worried too. Two horrible scenarios were running through their heads. Either the egg got to him, or Niki and Jack got to him. Both resulted in Tommy dying.

If anything, the two had grown to like the kid, as if they were his parents. Which, Tommy seemed to be slipping into that dynamic quite nicely. Sam would compliment him, ruffling his hair and teaching him things a Dad should. Puffy would come around with cookies, fix his hair and offer him therapy.

It had taken a bit of work, but he was getting there. So, rightfully so, they were worried something might have happened to their surrogate son. The crater of L’manberg just out of view, the two picked up their pace.

Though, as the place came into view, it was quite obvious there was something wrong. The L’manberg was surrounded by vines, ones that went in the sky, forming a barrier. There was also the utter lack of people. The area around the fallen country was _dead_. There was no one.

The two exchanged nervous glances, and within a few seconds, they were both off their horses, frantically searching the area, trying to avoid the egg’s infectious spread. After quite a while, they gave up on trying to find people and began looking at the egg itself.

It looked like it had just gotten even more prominent, but a device was on the side of it. It was a television; that was odd. There were like no devices besides communicators in the Dream SMP. Slipping on some gloves, Puffy reached out and turned the TV on. A familiar voice rang through it.

_“Sapnap! How are we supposed to care for a baby?!”_

* * *

To say Puffy and Sam got to work instantly was an understatement. Within an hour or so, Sam had set up a containment field around the egg, along with surrounding observation tents. On the other hand, Puffy had been trying to get a head-count of who wasn’t missing.

It turns out there were quite a few people left. Many citizens had been chilling in Snowchester, their new home, after the destruction of their old one. Puffy had also visited the prison, surprised to find Dream still in there. He just seemed bored out of his mind, oblivious to what was going on outside. Puffy decided not to tell him.

She was now sitting in one of the tents, having just rallied a ton of people to help out. Many have loved ones ‘infected’ or ‘trapped.’ They didn’t really know where they were. She only had a few more people to check on.

Just as she was headed to Techno’s cabin, the blood god himself walked through the sheet doors. “What the fuck is going on, Puffy?” He growled, yet his demeanour still seemed calm. Phil and Ranboo quickly burst into the tent behind him, seemingly more worried.

“Oh, good. I can cross you off my headcount.” Puffy muttered, grabbing a pen and jotting their name’s down. “Now, would you guys mind helping out?” She asked, turning her attention to the group.

“We need to know what’s going on, Puffy,” Phil explained, in a much friendlier tone than Techno. The sheep-hybrid bit her lip nervously, ushering the boys outside of the tent and closer to the egg.

Sam came into view, tinkering with some wires and trying to connect up more televisions. Which people were bringing in from all over the SMP, considering how much of a hot commodity they were. Puffy silently told the anarchists to wait, and after a while, the TVs all flickered on.

As they flickered on, they were instantly greeted with Wilbur and Karl’s faces. Their scene from the office playing. The latest episode hadn’t ‘aired,’ so the same one was repeating.

“That really doesn't explain much more, guys.” Phil sighed, watching his dead son, who no longer looked like a ghost on TV. “Hell, Wilbur is dead. I killed him myself.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I have a theory that they are inside the egg.” He pointed towards the red barrier. “This is just a reality the egg is creating for them.”  
  


“Okay, but why is it focused on Tommy?” Ranboo pondered, looking intently at the screen, a different scene playing. “I know it’s a sitcom. But why is he the main character?”

“We think Tommy finally submitted to the egg,” Puffy explained. “Tommy is quite powerful. Many people tend to ignore that fact.” She glared at Techno and Phil. “Tommy’s ambition probably only helped it grow.”  
  


“Yeah, but why would Tommy submit?” Techno mused, watching his siblings act to their heart’s content. “He had everything, didn’t he?” Puffy quickly butted in a sad smile on her face.

“He didn’t have Wilbur,”

* * *

“So, you’re saying, Tommy, who had been through wars, and suffering, and two canon deaths, would give up everything he’s worked for to have his brother back?” Ranboo completed, clearly not knowing the extent of the brother’s relationship.

“Well, you see-” Phil began, promptly being cut off by Sam.

“Wilbur was more than his brother.” Phil fell silently, hanging his head low. “He was a father, a mentor. Even after Wilbur blew up L’manberg, Tommy refused to see him as a villain.” Sam flashed a tight smile. “He would do anything for him.”

“Yeah, he would.” Techno agreed, acknowledging Phil’s distant parenting.

“So, is Tommy our villain then?” Puffy asked but quickly added to her question. “I mean, do you think everyone here is being manipulated to playing the roles he wants them to?”

“I’m not actually sure,” Sam explained, pointing towards the TV. “You see, underneath Tommy’s filter, they are living their individual dreams. Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap are all happy together.” He pointed to the next scene.

“Wilbur is a writer. From what we know, George is happy.” He paused. “So is Skeppy, and BadBoyHalo. Tommy isn’t controlling their lives, just their lifestyle.”  
  
“I think Tommy is being manipulated as much as they are.” Sam finished, addressing the group. Everyone exchanged nods, agreeing with the creeper-hybrid.

“Who is in this egg reality? You said you had a headcount.” Techno mused, posing a genuine question.

“Well, that’s the issue.” Puffy grimaced, hands on her hip. “Tommy controls the narrative, and we can only see who he puts on the screen.” She flashed her list. “I’ve only got the names of those outside the egg.”

“Oh! That’s just fucking great!” Techno roared, clearly annoyed. “So, you’re telling me I have to sit through and watch this shitty sitcom to figure out who’s missing?” Puffy nodded, only adding to Techno’s growling. Sam offered a solution.

“Or, you could help break them out.”

* * *

“This sucks, Phil.” Ranboo sighed, watching people tirelessly research the egg, to no avail.

“I know, kiddo.” Phil paused, running a hand through his hair. “But we are going to figure it out.”

“I just hate sitting here!” Ranboo exclaimed. “I’m useless! I can’t help at all.”

“Not many people can, bud,” Phil explained, placing a hand on the enderman’s shoulders. “We just need to wait for Sam to find a solution.”

“You know, it’s not fair,” Ranboo whispered, quiet as ever. The winged-man gave him a confused look. “They get a perfect life!

“I’m sure it’s far from-”

“I mean, the egg isn’t hurting them!” Ranboo pointed out, sitting up and walking closer towards the containment barrier. “What if it means well?!”

“Ranboo! Please back away!” Phil shouted, his pseudo-son now only a few steps away from the egg. He couldn’t fail another child. He wouldn’t let it happen.

“Phil! Don’t you see?! I can be happy!” Ranboo yelled back, his face gleaming with joy. He gently reached out, touching the egg. “You would want your sons to be happy, right?” Phil began pleading with the kid, trying anything to get him away from the barrier. By this point, Techno, Sam and Puffy had come by too.

“I can see it now,” Ranboo muttered, gasps being heard as his hand slipped through the egg’s barrier. “A world where I can remember things, a world where Dream is gone.” A smile graced his face.

He ignored the voices screaming out for him, the slight tugs on his shirt, and even the pain he endured as he was pulled into the egg. There was a snap, and he was inside.

He looked around. Surrounding him was a new building. A small yet decorated apartment room. His own place to live and to thrive.

“Ranboo!” A voice yelled. “Get up! You have school!” The hybrid grinned, getting up.

Life was always better in TV shows, wasn’t it?

* * *

They had tried, but Ranboo just seemed to have accepted the egg’s pull. Nothing they had said or done had kept the boy on their side.

“Let’s check the TV,” Sam suggested, watching a distraught Phil and Techno stare at the egg, their eyes filled with anger and rage.

The anarchists reluctantly nodded, breaking their gaze on Ranboo’s last known location. Quickly, they all made their way over to the device. They were surprised to see the show’s intro playing, the theme song in the background. After the start finished, a new scene played.

“ _Class! We have a new student._ ” Bad’s voice came through the TV, his character in a teaching position.

  
“ _Meet Ranboo!_ ”


	3. new kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Manipulation, Panic Attack, Memory Loss
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates and small chapter, just been busy! ♡

Tommy awoke with butterflies in his stomach. Something was wrong. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It just felt like something was, well, off.

_ Everything’s fine, Tommy. I’d tell you if something was wrong. _

The voice in his head was always right. Hell, it's the egg. It was the thing controlling his whole reality. He listened; he couldn’t lose Wilbur. He sighed, shaking off the aching hole in his chest. Stretching, he made his way into the kitchen.

He wasn’t surprised to find that Wilbur had already gone off to work. Glancing at the time, he had slept in a little bit. Rounding the counter, he found a small brown lunch bag, along with a note.

_ Have a nice day. _

_ \- Wilby _

Tommy smiled at the note, grabbing his bag and shoving his lunch inside. After making sure no one was watching, he snapped his fingers, and he was all clean and dressed. God, he loved having his own reality.

Running out of the apartment, he rushes down the stairs, knocking on Sapnap’s door. It opens, as usual. In the same fashion, it does every school day.  It’s just so similar.

“You okay, my friend?” Sapnap asked, waving goodbye to Skeppy as he slung an arm along with Tommy. “You look a little under the weather.”

“I’m alright,” Tommy muttered, leaning into the touch. “Just felt weird this morning.”

“Yeah, I did too.” Sapnap scratched the back of his head, the two now exiting the apartment complex. “It passed pretty quickly, though.” Tommy looked up at him, concerned. Was everyone feeling weird this morning? He’d have to figure out what was wrong, whether the egg said to or not.

“Well! You feel better now, right?” Sapanp guessed, the two now well on their way to school. Tommy hesitantly nodded. “There ya go! Now come on. We’ve got class.”   
  
Tommy scoffed at the boy's antics, knuckling him in the side. “You’re right.” He giggled, enjoying himself.

Everything was fine, right?

* * *

Wilbur rushed into work, looking slightly dishevelled. He had felt off this morning and woke up late, which was quite unusual for the writer. He had left in a hurry, quickly throwing together a lunch for Tommy and leaving a sweet note.

“There ya are, big man.” Karl smiled, approaching the more senior colleague. Taking one look at Wilbur, he shoved his own coffee into the man’s hands. He needed it more.

“Oh, thank you!” Wilbur accepted the drink, downing it in a few sips as the duo walked to their desks. Someone quickly caught Wilbur’s attention as he sat down. A man was walking in with their boss, George. He had fluffy blonde hair and green eyes; he felt so familiar-

“C’mon George,” Wilbur couldn’t help but flinch at the voice, but he didn’t know why. He had never met this man. “I’ve got to drop Ranboo’s lunch off at drop.” Wilbur didn’t recognize that name either. Perhaps this person had children?

“Karl!” Wilbur hissed, smacking Karl on the arm. “What do you want, Wilbur?” Karl whispered back, his tone lighthearted.

“Who the fuck is that?” Wilbur asked, pointing towards George and Dream. Karl eyed him oddly as if Wilbur was playing stupid.

“George’s boyfriend? Dream?” Karl deadpanned, rolling his eyes and getting back to his work. “You don’t look well.” He muttered. “Perhaps you should take a sick day.”

“I’m fine.” Wilbur sighed, picking up his pen as he watched the couple interact. They felt so familiar, yet so distant.

He had met them once, perhaps in another life. Well, he knew George. Didn’t he? Sure they didn’t go back far, but Wilbur could remember this first time they met.  _ It had-it had been at-. _ He couldn’t remember. He took a deep breath in and ultimately decided to chalk it up to feeling sick this morning.

He began writing.

* * *

Tommy walked through the halls, nervously shuffling towards his locker. He looked around at everyone, snapping his fingers whenever someone looked too confused or out of place. He wasn’t going to risk anything.

If he was honest, he didn’t know who half of these people were. Sure, he recognized some faces Pogtopia, but they weren’t necessary. They only got to live in reality to perfect it for everyone else.

The only reason he was manipulating their minds was so they wouldn’t spill the secret to the people he cared about. No matter how he fought it, he cared for people like Karl, Sapnap, and George, hell, even Dream. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Sapnap and Tubbo mentioned a new kid in the class. That was weird. They never talked about regular citizens. Tommy truly only knew Tubbo, Sapnap, and well, Purpled, out of the kids in his class.   
  


The bell rang, and he quickly picked up a walking-jog beside his friends. They were chatting, but Tommy was too busy thinking. They all entered class, slipping into their own seats and taking out their work.

As soon as he got to his desk, Tommy grabbed a pencil and began chewing on its rubber. It always helped to calm his nerves.

“Good morning, everyone,” Bad said as he walked into the classroom and began writing on the chalkboard. “Now, today we have some exciting news.” Tommy’s whole body tensed up. Who was the latest person going to be, and why were people talking about them?.

“Class, I want you to meet Ranboo.”

* * *

Tommy didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more stressed. Sure, Ranboo was great, and hell, he deserved a perfect reality too. But why had he popped up at such a late time? Had the egg not taken over the whole SMP? It told Tommy it had.

His heart began to beat as he watched Ranboo enter the room and stand at the front of the class. Well, at least he looked the part. The enderman’s suit had been exchanged for a very dark academia style, very similar to Wilbur’s. It looked like something a teenager would wear.

“Hello!” He smiled, introducing himself to the class. “I’m Ranboo, and uh, I’m from-” He stuttered, and Tommy nervously got ready to use his magic once again. “Well, I’m from around here.” Ranboo saved himself at the last minute, and Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I live with George and Dream.” Tommy gaped once again, panic rising. Since when had the prison gotten engulfed? “They’re great. I uh, like to read.” He explained, nervously fiddling with his hands. “That’s about it!”

“Well, thank you so much, Ranboo!” Bad smiled, ushering the kid over to an empty desk at the front of the class. “Now, let’s get started with our class, shall we?” He began, teaching some stupid lecture about grade twelve sentence structure. Tommy chose to tune it out instead of having a panic attack.

Without thinking, he darted out of class, ignoring the confused glances from his peers. He dashed through the mock-high school, ignoring the pain in his chest. Who could he talk to? He couldn’t speak to anyone.

If he talked to someone, he would reveal his secrets. Sure, everyone was under his control, but they’re living their dreams too. If he said one thing, it could all mess up. Eventually, he made it out of the school and ultimately decided to slump up against the wall, tears beginning to roll down his face.

_ Don’t worry. I’m your friend, Tommy. :) _

“Not now, please, c’mon egg, not now,” Tommy muttered. It was all too familiar. He tried to calm himself down; this wasn’t exile. This was his reality. Dream couldn’t hurt him anymore, right?

But the man was here, and for some reason, he had adopted Ranboo. Another kid he had traumatized. Sure, everyone deserves happiness, but was the Egg trying to send him spiralling? He took a deep breath in, trying to regain control.

He was about to start panicking again, but then a warm fuzz skimmed his leg. He rubbed his blurry eyes, surprised to see a dog sitting in front of him. He instantly softened, most of his worry faded.

“Hey, little one,” Tommy whispered, his voice hoarse and almost inaudible. “Who are ya?” He smiled, ushering the puppy towards him. He gently examined the collar, letting out a gasp as he read the name.

“Hello, Fran.”

* * *

It took a while, but eventually, Tommy had calmed down enough. Fran’s comfort had been excellent, although a million questions were running through his head.

“How’d you get here, sweetheart, hmm?” Tommy murmured, scratching the dog’s ears and watching her purr. “I say we go for a walk, eh?” He was met with a playful shove.

Using the egg’s twisting reality magic, he summoned up a collar leash in mid-air. He took a deep breath in. He could do this. He was just taking a nice walk, a break from this escape. He carefully stood up, stretching his legs.

“Alright, girlie.” He muttered, crouching down and pinning the leach to the collar. “Let’s go, yeah?” He smiled, beginning to walk as Fran jogged beside him.

The two were off the school property pretty quick and soon were in the urban city. It was beautiful. Perfectly to Tommy’s design. As he walked, he waved to some people he knew, old allies from war or L’manberg citizens.

He passed Big Q’s university and decided he was going to bring the young adult a coffee. After ordering from the food truck outside, he headed inside, taking Fran with him. Whether dogs were allowed or not, Tommy didn’t care. Besides, the egg would make sure they didn’t ask questions.

It didn’t take him long to find Quackity. The law-student sat in the library, studying like crazy. Tommy smiled at the site. He was finally happy, away from all the war, destruction, and corruption. The most politics he would get into being silly lawsuits.

“Big Q, my man!” Tommy half yelled-whispered, trying to be considerate of everyone else in the room.

“Tommy!” Big Q grinned, pulling out a chair for the kid. “What brings you here?” He paused, taking in the boy. “Wait, don’t you have school?”   
  
“Appointment,” Tommy explained, the lie rolling off his tongue. “Sapnap asked me to bring you this.” He winked, passing the cup to Quackity.   
  
“Get back to study, lawboy.” Tommy giggled, leaving a laughing Quackity in his wake. The two exchanged goodbyes as Tommy started going, returning to his relaxing walk.

It was going fine for a while until he saw someone in the streets. There was George and, well, Dream, walking together in the streets. He panicked for a moment, but it quickly turned to confusion as he saw the smiles on their faces. They seem to have noticed.

“Oh, hey Tommy!” Dream called out, no malice visible on his face. “Hope you’re well, kiddo!”

“Yeah, you too.” Tommy stuttered out, watching the couple continue walking, only stopping to grab an ice cream. Perhaps Dream wasn’t going to manipulate him or kill him. He let the thought fill him with warmth.

The moment was quickly over. Interrupted by Fran’s frantic barking. “What is it, girl?” Tommy asked, only to see the dog staring at the sky.

There was a fucking nuke headed right towards them.


	4. we're airing (nukes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of chapter updates, once again. I've just been swamped with school work! ♡
> 
> TWS: SFW Consent Issues, Manipulation, Nukes, Death Mentioned

“We are not going to fucking nuke the place, Jack Manifold!” Techno explained for the 20th time, clearly fed up with the younger men. Jack has come by earlier in the day, explaining that he and Niki were both alive and outside the egg’s borders.

“Why not?!” Jack countered. “Everyone who has caused problems is in there!”   
  
“Sure. I’ll give you that.” Phil injected, looking absolutely done. “But, there are also L’manberg and Snowchester citizens in there!”

“And?!” Jack shouted, “They’ll understand their sacrifices!”   
  
“You are talking about killing thousands, Jack.” Puffy shrieked, appealed at even the idea of murdering people.

“We are going to find a proper solution,” Sam affirmed, sitting in a chair while fiddling with redstone. “Everyone is going to get out safely. No matter what they’ve done.” He paused and sighed. “They all deserve that, at least.”

“The egg is going to take over the SMP if we don’t do something now.” Jack pleaded, trying to explain his case. “We need to get rid of it!”   
  
“And we will,” Phil assured, watching the TV. Everyone quieted down for a moment, a new scene coming on. It was Tommy, beginning to freak out over the fact that Ranboo was there.

Guilt flashed through all of them. Has Dream really been that bad for Tommy? What had he done? Techno gritted his teeth while Phil tried to ignore his lousy parenting being referenced on TV.

“That’s my dog. Fran.” Sam pointed out, watching as Tommy calmed down, cuddling up with the puppy. “She was staying with Tommy.”

The group watched for a few moments, and eventually, George, along with Dream, came upon the screen. Everyone just utterly panicked, Puffy calling over one of the helpers. After a hushed conversation, she addressed the team.

“The egg’s vines had spread to the prison.” Puffy sighed, relaying the information. “The citizens barely caught it. It happened too quickly.” She looked back at the screen. “I guess he’s in there with them too.”

“He seems different-” Before Techno could finish his sentence, Jack interrupted him.

“Different? That man is a fucking monster.” Jack shouted, grabbing his communicator from his pocket. “That's it. That place is getting fucking nuked.”

“Jack, wait-” Sam shouted out, running for the boy. But Jack had already sent a message to Niki. The girl, who was in Snowchester, ready to launch the nukes. Phil stared at him, pure rage in his older eyes.

“What the fuck have you done?”

* * *

“Egg! I need you right fucking now!” Tommy screamed into the air, watching the nuke slowly begin to reach the ground. “I know I was mean earlier, but c’mon you gotta keep us alive right?”   
  
He begged and begged, and it seemed hopeless. He quickly grabbed Fran, holding her tight as he expected the nuke to hit the ground. He threw himself into a brace position, curling in on himself on the ground.

This could be the end. There would be no more Wilbur or Tommy. No more chances to get the rest of his family to join. There would no longer be any Theseus. He was going to die a tragic death, but it wouldn’t be a hero’s one.   
  
He closed his eyes, imagining what the afterlife would be like. Perhaps it would be the same as here. Everyone is happy and together. It would be nice. He smiles.

It’s been a few minutes. Tommy thinks he’s dead. He probably is. He wants to open his eyes, but he’s nervous. He’s shaken out of his thoughts by a wet dog kiss. He wasn’t supposed to feel in the afterlife?   
  


He opened his eyes, looking around. There was Fran, alive and well in his arms. Gently sitting up, he finds the nuke. It’s perfectly intact; it’s just suspended in the air with a red fog.   
  


Standing up, he makes his way over to it, inviting the fog to have a conversation with him.

_ I’m sorry I was late, Tommy. I would never let you die. _

“Heh. It’s alright.” Tommy smirked, grinning at the Egg’s desperation. “You just scared me a little.”   
  
_ How about you go check on everyone? Then knock some sense into the people outside the borders. _

“I can leave?” Tommy asked hesitantly. He hadn’t left these walls since they were created.

_ Temporarily. Just try to convince more people to come and yell at them. Nothing terrible will happen. I promise. :) _

He could feel the Egg’s smile, even though he couldn’t see it. He shivered but nodded, setting Fran down and continuing his walk.

He walked by Big Q’s university again. He checked in with the secretary, finding out where Quackity was. He was in some equality class. Tommy popped his head in, but upon finding his friend was good, he left.

The next stop was the school. It didn’t take him long to find his group. They all look fine. If anything, they seemed relieved to find Tommy again. He made a simple excuse. Wilbur had called him, and he had to run.

He mentally looked them over. Ensuring they had no bruises, or scars, or anything. He breathed easy as they all passed his health checks. Eventually, the bell rang, and he promised the group he’d be back tomorrow.

After that, he headed back towards the apartment he and Wilbur lived in. This time he stopped on the second floor in front of the SkepHalo residence. Before he knocked, he conjured up some brownies with his egg magic. He couldn’t come empty-handed.

“Oh, hello, Tommy!” Skeppy grinned as he answered the door. “How can I help you, kiddo?”   
  


“I was just getting home from an appointment, and I wanted to drop these off!” Tommy exclaimed, making his voice seem more childish than it was.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Skeppy praised, taking the tin and ruffling Tommy’s head. The time window gave him enough time to check over the older man. He was alright. He smiled as the door closed.

Finally, he needed to check on Wilbur’s work. He walked, enjoying the scenery with Fran at his side. He swiped himself in, using his brother’s extra work card. Checking with Wilbur’s assistant that he wasn’t busy, Tommy made his way to his brother’s desk.

“Hello, Wilby!” Tommy beamed, causing Wilbur to look up from his work. “I brought you lunch.”   
  
“Tommy, aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Wilbur asked, standing up from his desk and approaching his younger brother.

“Eh, I had a break, and I wanted to drop this off,” Tommy explained, eyeing Wilbur cautiously.

“Well, thank you.” Wilbur cooed, grabbing the second brownie tin Tommy had conjured up. “Do you mind if I share with everyone else?”   
  


“No, of course not.” In reality, that’s what Tommy had wanted. He watched as everyone filed into the room. George, Dream, and Karl all looked fine. Even if he didn’t like some of them, he would never wish ill on them, especially if they weren’t harmful or manipulative, in his reality.

“I’ve got to head out!” Tommy muttered, excusing himself. “Enjoy the brownies!” He called out, slipping out of the building.

He made his way through town, taking shortcuts people didn’t even know existed. It didn’t take him long, and eventually, he was at the Egg’s border.

Those fuckers were going to pay.

* * *

“Guys, what is that?” Puffy exclaimed, pointing out the very tiny hole in the egg’s wall.

“I’m not sure, but according to my calculations, it’s growing,” Sam explained, and he was right. It seemed to have fast-tracked its growth. Getting bigger and bigger by the second. The noise soon accompanied the swelling. It was a screeching noise, and it sounded like someone saying words backwards.

“Who’s that?!” Phil yelled around, covering his ears with his hands and watching the barrier. Sure enough, a shadowy figure was beginning to appear in the abyss.

“I don't-” Techno went to go speak, but as he did, the noise ended, and everyone was met with a red fog. Coughs could be heard from all around, people trying to clear the smoke with their hands, flailing desperately.

It took a moment or two, but the air settled, and in the distance, someone could be seen. Gasps could be heard around. It was their fallen hero, the legendary king. It was Theseus.

There stood TommyInnit; his eyes shot red. Tommy didn’t even look for anyone else, instantly striding up towards Phil and Techno.

“What the fuck did you guys do?” He demanded a sword in his hand. Phil desperately tried to calm him down.

“Mate, we didn’t-”   
  
“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Tommy screamed, red tears rolling down his face. “You destroyed one of my homes. You won’t take the other!”

“Stop thinking about yourself for once, Tommy!” Techno shot back, drawing his sword and placing himself between Tommy and Phil.

“Thinking about myself?” Tommy looked chaotic, almost feral. “I gave up my discs, two of my lives, and my fucking sanity for everyone. So, I am not selfish. I am just utterly done” He took a deep breath in, calming himself down.

“Now, what I came out here for.” His demeanour was utterly docile and polite as he addressed everyone. “The Egg doesn’t mean any harm to you. In fact, if you step through the barrier right now, you will be thrust into a perfect reality.”   
  
Many faces turned from scared to intrigued. A perfect reality was not ordinary on the Dream Smp. Tommy continued. “As long as you follow the Egg’s wishes and promise not to harm anyone, you will have control over your desires, body, and mind.”

Quite a few people started making their way towards the barrier, Tommy brandishing his sword to anyone who tried to stop them. “Thank you, my friends.” The young boy, Theseus, once again turned to face his family.

“I extend this offer to you as well.” Tommy smiled. “My family.” He also recognized Sam and Puffy in that group. “Join me.”   
  
“What you are doing is sick, Tommy.” Sam accused, upset yet still worried about the boy. “You should let them free. You need to grieve.”   
  


“Whenever you guys are ready, you can accept that you can get what you want,” Tommy confirmed as if ignoring what they were saying.

“If Wilbur knew he was in reality, he would hate what you’re doing.” Phil spat.

“Don’t you fucking talk about Wilbur.” Tommy snarled, becoming dangerously aggressive. “You killed my brother. You don’t get to question how I chose to grieve. If anything, this is what he would have done.”

“He would want to be free,” Techno said, trying to reason with his younger brother.

“Stop fucking talking!” Tommy screamed, and just like that, the barrier began shooting forward. It didn’t take long, and eventually, Tommy was swallowed back inside of it.

“We gotta go.” Puffy hissed, quickly grabbing her things and running as the barrier continued to expand. The others quickly followed.

They needed to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is about the characters, not the creators! Chapter 2 should be out in a day or two. I know I used the crying baby trope to start, but please do comment on some sitcom plots you might want to see. I hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
